You Saw Nothing
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: Takano isn't as subtle as Ritsu would expect him to be. Then again, when was he?


**Author's Note:** Stuff happens. A friend of mine was going on a retreat and asked me for a letter. Here was how our conversation went:

Me: What fic do you want me to write you?

Friend: Hardcore!

Me: *nervous* What…fandom?

Friend: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!

I tried, I really did. So this is a failed attempt again. My OC is included since I can't do Takano's POV and definitely not Ritsu's POV…[I'm better writing in first person]

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC Reila… Close enough.

**You Saw Nothing**

**Reila's POV**

I just finished taking a bath and was dressing up already when I heard the door to the apartment violently thrown open. Whatever Ritsu did, Takano obviously wasn't satisfied. So I decided to go out to the living room and show myself before hell broke loose. Literally.

"Konbanwa, Takano-s-" I stopped in my tracks. Ritsu was lying on the couch., Takano on top. Was Takano rapi – You know what, I don't want to know. I'm 10 years old, and I don't want to be involved in anything I'm not supposed to be involved in.

Ritsu gaped at me in horror. "This isn't-!"

"Bye," I called back as I went back in the bedroom.

.

.

.

I would love to say that I got a peaceful night's sleep. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

I don't exactly remember what happened but I think what stirred me was my older brother's panting. I thought Takano just left since that's how it always was: Ritsu would always get flustered when his boss was around and only breathed when he left. But then Ritsu started to moan. So I figured he was asleep all along and was currently having a nightmare.

_But then…_I sat up. Ritsu was outside.

I crept out of bed and opened the door just enough or me to peek through. The room was dark and I was only relying on Ritsu's pants and moans to locate him. It wasn't hard at all…It was _impossible._

"Ta-Takano-san, I said-"

Before Ritsu was cut off, I caught his voice to be somewhere to the left.

"Shhh. Your sister might wake up." Takano-s voice was hoarse.

Then the room was quiet again, save for Ri-san. And something else. It sounded like…you know that sound you make when you were a kid, when you sucked on your thumb or hand? That's what I heard for a few minutes. I'm guessing ten.

Considering I had a cold that day, I couldn't smell anything. But my nose felt irritated by something I'd probably be glad I couldn't smell.

I was still so sleepy that I would have fallen asleep right then and there if Ri-san hadn't cried out. I jolted awake.

Takano groaned. "That was thick. You haven't been fooling around, have you?"

"Urusai!"

"Lower your voice. Reila might wake up."

I blinked into the darkness, trying to make something out.

"T-Takano-san, I really think we should stop here." Ritsu sounded nervous.

"Nonsense. We've done this far."

"But Reila-"

"That's why you should lower your voice."

"But-"

"Onodera." When Ritsu stayed silent, Takano continued: "Lift your hips."

_What…?_ I opened the door a bit more and caught a glimpse of…basically something I shouldn't see. So as fast as I could, as silently as I could, I closed the door and went back to sleep.

.

.

.

The next day was Saturday, but work still calls my big brother.

"Reila, get up."

I didn't move.

"Reila?" Ritsu sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Not really…"

Ritsu sat on the bed and sighed. "Well then, I'll just explain to Takano-san-"

"No!" I sat up suddenly. "I can sleep in the office, I'll be fine." _Mino-san, Kisa-san, Hatori-san, anyone. I just can't see Ris-san alone with Takano-san in the meantime._

Ritsu didn't look convinced, but he said, "Fine, but if you really don't feel well, we're going back."

"Deal."

Things were fine…at first. Ritsu and I were the first ones there. When he started working, I slept.

About and hour later, I woke up to find myself alone. My brother's stuff was on scattered on the floor.

I sighed and arranged everything. While I did, I accidentally elbowed my open water bottle. And so, everything I spilled.

I went to the janitor's closet to get a mop. When I opened it however…

"_What _are you doing here?" I screamed.

Takano had my brother pinned to the wall. He let go and sauntered past me. "Oh, nothing that concerns you."

When I looked at Ritsu and started to say something, he cut me off. "You saw _nothing_."

I smiled sweetly. "Even from last night?"

His glare turned to horror. "What did you-"

"Nothing." I grabbed the mop and ran out of the room before he could say anything else.

**Author's Note:** Well, I did say I can't write anything rated M. But this is close enough! *celebrates in a corner* So, school's a hassle and all. Might not see ["see"? O_O] you people for sometime. I need to study for college entrance exams again. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
